makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Psonic X Touhou/Kaguya Houraisan
Kaguya Houraisan is a Touhou character who is first appeared as the final boss of Imperishable Night. Kaguya is considered to be the one of the playable characters in Touhou Hisoutensoku but scrapped due to Tasofro's decision if they were overpowered. Soon, she will become playable as a starter character in Psonic X Touhou. Biography Kaguya Houraisan was once a princess of the Lunarians, a race of people living on the Moon. She was exiled to Earth over a thousand years ago for the crime of using the forbidden Hourai Elixir to make herself immortal. Arriving on Earth one day, she was found by a bamboo cutter and dwelt among the humans she had once despised. Though the other Lunarians looked upon humans with contempt, Kaguya came to love her new home. Tales of her unearthly beauty led men from all across the land to seek her hand in marriage, Fujiwara no Mokou's father being one of them, but none could successfully complete her trial of the Five Impossible Requests. Customs Tier 1: Her actual outfit Tier 2: Her outfit that resembles Chun-Li Tier 3 (DLC): Her outfit that cosplays Satsuki Kiryuin from Kill La Kill Move list Special Cards *Moonlight Rays (QCF + P) - Kaguya shoots 4 beams of moonlight at the opponent. *Growing Moon Beam (QCF + K) - Kaguya creates a crescent moon that fires two powerful lasers slowly. You can only have one of these active at a time. *Waning Moon Dissipation (HCB + P) - Kaguya creates a crescent moon that fires two rapid lasers that split into projectiles on the back edge of the screen. *New Moon Barrier (QCB + P) - Kaguya creates a barrier that can block incoming projectiles. *Full Moon Shine (HCF + P) - Kaguya fires an expanding circle of slow moving projectiles. *Moon-dust Wall (DPB + P) - Kaguya makes a wall that can block non-hyper projectiles for 7 seconds. The wall disappears when hit by a projectile but recharges as long as there is time remaining. *Moon-dust Explosion ((Air) F + DF + D + P) - Kaguya makes a quick explosion that does low damage on the ground, but does high damage to opponents in the air and is air unguardable. *Moon-dust Meteor (DPB + K) - Kaguya fires a powerful meteor that does high damage. Hits a specific spot so use it carefully. *Crescent Slash (DPF + P) - Kaguya performs a powerful spinning physical attack. *Bamboo Pierce (QCB + K) - Kaguya releases a rapid barrage of sharp bamboo projectiles. *Fertilizer (DPF + P) - Kaguya casts a spell on the ground to make a sharp bamboo grow directly under the opponent. *Bamboo Harvesting Season (DPF + K) - A growing spell similar to fertilizer, except this travels through the stage and the lower concentration results in more, smaller bamboo. *Help me, Erin! (D + D + P) - Kaguya summons Erin to fire an arrow at her opponent. Light attack shoots a regular arrow, medium attack shoots a poison arrow, and hard attack shoots a freeze arrow. Super Cards *Divine Treasure "Salamander Shield" (QCF + 2P) - Kaguya brings out a tornado of fireballs around herself that spiral upwards to attack airborne opponents. *Impossible Request "Bullet Branch of Hourai" (DPF + 2P) - Kaguya shoots a volley of Danmaku in every direction. *Divine Treasure "Life Spring Infinity" (QCB + 2P) - Kaguya performs the Spring of Life that never depletes. Perhaps this is the most wanted treasure in Japan, not the Jewels of Hourai, as the birth rate is getting lower and lower. *Impossible Request “Power Increase” (D + D + 2P) - Kaguya enters a state of both power and speed increase. All attacks do more damage than usual and her overall speed is increased, allowing her to move faster. Some of her attacks delay the timer gauge. Lasts about seven seconds. Ultra Card *Tree-Ocean of Hourai (DPF + 2K) - Kaguya manipulates the ocean of trees that is famous for its turning trap, making compasses inoperative. Miscellaneous Introduction *I shall dance with beauty and win with grace. *I am Kaguya, the Lunarian princess. *You should have offered your names first, though, but I'll let it pass. *It will be quite the challenge for you to get me out. *Stand up and go destroy me, Fujiwara no Mokou! I am accused! (vs. Mokou) *Now let this be training for you, Reisen/Tewi. (vs. Reisen/Tewi) *Hello there. I used to become your attraction, but you must challenge me first! (vs. Butch) *For a pilot, I won't let you fly to the moon unless you defeat my requests. (vs. Soro/Frank) *Hmm? A space pilot? I thought you went to the moon within the galaxy. (vs. Captain Neo/Solo) *This time, I will not be your princess. Do you know that? (vs. Moai King/Roy/Chieftain) *For a fairy who traveled to the moon, I shall get rid of your madness. (vs. Clownpiece) *I swear! I must defeat the greatest enemy of Lunarians. (vs. Junko) *So, you are the friend of our sworn enemy? I'll exterminate you down for that! (vs. Hecatia) Personal Action *(floating) Why do you insist on fighting? *(floating) Go on. Attack me. *(floating) *(using her fan) *(using her fan) Do you think that I'm pretty? *(using her fan) Am I look beautiful? *(opening her hand) Come to me for a fight if you dare. *(opening her hand) Go ahead. Fight me. Victory Pose *(fixing Kaguya's hair) This is the moment that makes it all worthwhile. *With my spell to manipulate eternity, I'll tear it all away. *The dawn shall be upon us soon. *This is finished eternity that you have made. *Get lost already. And I don't want to see you there. (vs. Mokou) *I expect you do better for the moon. (vs. Reisen/Tewi) *Please forgive me, darling. Try to comfort me next time. (vs. Butch) *And now you are denied to us Lunarians. (vs. Soro/Frank) *Looks like I won. So it's time for you to fly through the space if you wish. (vs. Captain Neo/Solo) *I already have my own monarchy by the way. (vs. Moai King/Roy/Chieftain) *I hope your master is our next target. Back to the misery with you! (vs. Clownpiece) *Now you pay for what you have done to us, especially in the moon. (vs. Junko) *At last! I've defeated the goddess of hell and another enemy of Lunarians. (vs. Hecatia) Losing Pose (Time Over) *(Kaguya sits down and uses her fan) *What the!? Throw Attempt *Impossible. Other quotes during battle *Help me, Eirin! (during Help me, Erin!) Win Quotes TAh, running around outside is such a wonderful thing! That's what I'm doing, so I can't be a shut-in anymore. Now I can display my true potential! So you don't remember me at my best? I stunned everyone. Eirin hasn't let me out of the mansion recently... So odd guests like you are most welcomed. Don’t feel bad. Not many can best my Impossible Requests. My five requests that so many humans in the past have failed to complete... How many of them can you fulfill? Character-specific quotes vs. self: Farewell, impostor. I must admit that I enjoyed that fight. vs. Gast: There's something about this inferior agent who turns himself as disguise. vs. Billmore/Josh/Sam/Rina/Axl/Guy/Kevin/Travis/David/Allen/Dun/Deniel/Dick/Nash/Metal Commando/Millard/William/Ronn/Guerrilla/Roxanne/Shoe/Commandar Bon: I like the dedication. Just wish you didn't dress so awful. vs. Landon/Barris/Lite/Roy/Deadpool: A hunter you say? Well, I don't recall any monsters that I need destroyed. vs. Kung/Lan/Meiling: You have 4,000 years of skill and grace on your side and that's all you can muster? vs. Shota/Dean/Jun/Tenjin/Muay: Is that all the fighter can muster? What a pity. vs. Remilia/Flandre/Kagerou/Rumia: We Lunarians turned some on the Earth to monsters, to regulate their filthiness... But, that's all over now. Those on the Earth have sealed the monsters themselves. That's why the only ones left are useless creatures that assault humans in predefined patterns. vs. Reisen: Look Reisen, I knew it was you that messed up my dress. So don’t try to blame Tewi like last time. vs. Tewi: I want you to remember this, Tewi. Don't let Reisen blame you for messing up my dress. vs. Keine: Hmm, maybe you look pretty cute with glasses on. vs. Reimu/Sanae: The human body has a fragile soul...Those bodies live upon a huge sphere. vs. Captain Neo/Solo/Soro/Frank: Did you fly to the sky/space through the moon too? I guess you should challenge my Impossible Requests again. vs. Skullus: Get it from a princess. You will not have what it takes to conquer over the universe. vs. Kokoro: So sad that you need masks to feel. vs. Aya/Hatate: Be sure to say really good topic about me in your news report. vs. Cirno: That breeze feels pretty good. vs. Yuyuko/Youmu/Minamitsu/Komachi: You're very lively for a spirit. vs. Shikieiki: I'm too vain? That cannot be right. vs. Wriggle: Yuck! Keep 'em away from me! vs. Suika/Yuugi/Kirov: I don't want my mansion destroyed by your drunken lunacy! vs. Kogasa/Koishi: How dare you sneak up on me! vs. Aiko: You’re no samurai. Samurais are graceful. vs. Seija: As if you could ever bring me down. vs. Seiga: Why would a princess take orders from you? vs. Sakuya: My palace could use a servant as handy as you. vs. Medicine/Alice: You know, I never had any dolls in my room. vs. Marisa/Patchouli: The moon gave many powers to beings of the earth. Many of them, such as magic, were originally the moon's power. vs. Hina: I decide when fortune matters. vs. Yumemi/Dr. Horace: You wanna study the grand elixir? You'll have to pass my trials first. vs. Moai King/Chieftain: Sorry, I'm not interested in becoming your princess. vs. Satori: How classless can someone be, priving into a lady's mind? vs. Magician Type X: You reminded me of Mokou, which is probably why I didn’t go easy on you. vs. Shinmyoumaru: I think I'll keep you as a pet. vs. Mokou: I am not through yet, Mokou! Not until I say we're through! So get lost and fight me next time! vs. Sumireko: You are friends with Mokou? I knew there was something about you I hate. vs. Butch: If you try to make me comforted from my enemy, then I must be sure you'll be my sweetheart. vs. Aip: Oh my, I remember that you are a friend of my boyfriend, who tries to comfort me from Mokou. vs. Yukari: Why do you keep appearing uninvited? vs. Iku: Would the dragon allow me to grace his palace? vs. Clownpiece: Your attitude pisses me off. Even you went to the moon with our sworn enemy. vs. Junko: Get away from the moon, you sworn hostile of us! I know that she's like Fujiwara no Mokou. vs. Hecatia: You sympathized with our sworn enemy as your friend? I don't care if you accompany her to destroy the Lunar Capital with your scheme. vs. Gyro: So you won't go to the moon, are you? Just fly in the sky with your chopper instead. vs. Placid/Nitori: I don't need rockets. I am able to float and go to the moon with my power of eternity. vs. Kasen: A dragon would really nice to fit in my residence. Other character-specific quotes to her This section is incomplete. Please help by commenting below about win quotes against this character. Billmore: You're not dead, but you're still eternally alive for a long long time... I guess the alien mastermind does not get its hands on immortality. Axl: Way too early to go where you came from, pretty lady! Gast: Die and resurrect, then I'll just murder you again! Landon: Appreciated. I am so polite to your beautiful deeds, ingenue. Placid: Pretty lady, why don't you go back to the moon with rocket, eh? Just in case. Millard: You are too old to live in this world with the hands of eternity as I supposed in the past. Metal Commando: An invulnerable elixir? I'll be sure that the terrorists don't come along with it. Barris: Pretty lady, I know your nurse, but owe me and my best friend pills with much respect! Even in the outbreak we experienced. Captain Neo: Open your eyes, young one. Everything is eternal. Soro: As I flied through the skies, there is an eternal place for immortals like you. Byakuren: This person is disconnected from the circle of life and death... Could she be enlightened? Aya: Let me know when you immortals are going to beat each other again. The paper could use some pulse pounding stories. Shinmyoumaru: You talk way too much. Butch: Are you trying to challenge me when you have attraction on my side, pretty sister? Just relax already and I have time for you someday. Josh: What on earth is the eternal salvation? I don't even know how immortal you are. Netsu: Your appearance is pretty impressive, but you have ignorance to the other immortal. Tenjin: Calm yourself, child. Immortality is always fragile and there's nothing to boast about beauty. Ending (During the defeat of Overlimits, Kaguya and Mokou are arguing to each other) Mokou: I meet you again ever since this feud to the death is not over yet, Kaguya! I'll make you pay for what you have done to my father and drinking the Hourai elixir. Kaguya: You mean my impossible request? I will not do that under your thought unless you leave me alone! Don't you understand? Mokou: I won't because I fight you back until the moment is lost. Kaguya: Please, I said leave me alone! (Unfortunately, RRA soldiers are running next to Kaguya and Mokou and hold their guns to let them freeze) RRA soldier #1: Freeze! RRA soldier #2: What is your big problem, huh? (Colonel Bludips appears at the back) Colonel Bludips: Enough talk. Let me explain to you two. What the hell are you trying to fight each other? Kaguya: My enemy is accused me for her father. And both becoming immortals by drinking elixirs. Colonel Bludips: So they are the causes of feudalism. You two must separate far away from here and lost. (the scene changes to far-away land, where Reisen is telling Kaguya when her rivalry with Mokou is lost) Kaguya: Say, Reisen. I just lost my rivalry against Fujiwara no Mokou by the right-hand who made us separated. Reisen: Huh?... What do you mean, master? I can solve your own problems. What about it? Kaguya: Sorry, but I need to stay here for a long time. Until my sadness is gone. Reisen: Okay! Then I'll be there in our home. Note: This kind of ending will be continued in Butch's story. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Psonic X Touhou